A reflector halogen light bulb is formed, for example, by combining a halogen light bulb with a reflector having a spheroidal reflecting surface, and is used as spot lighting in a store or a museum.
In order to decrease the frequency of replacement due to the end of life, and also to save electric power, a reflector LED lamp has drawn attention. This is because the reflector LED lamp is formed by combining a reflector and an LED (i.e., Light Emitting Diode) that has a longer life, thus consuming less electric power than a halogen light bulb.